Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998 call Little Karl a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Ka-Chung
Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998 call Little Karl a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Ka-Chung was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Princess Daviddizor. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998 make Little Karl cry and make fun of him because of Anna's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Nathan and SallyJones1998 and get Ka-Chung to beat them up. Later that night, Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger comfort Little Karl and make him some yogurt pretzels and strawberry soda. Cast *Simon as Nathan Pearson. *Julie as SallyJones1998. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi. *Princess as Ka-Chung. *Justin as Little Karl Hamburger. *Catherine as Mrs Hamburger. *Brian as Mr Hamburger. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Nathan Pearson, SallyJones1998 and Little Karl are watching Frozen, however Nathan and SallyJones1998 are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Frozen, Anna's death) (Little Karl starts crying) Nathan: Karl Jr was crying over Anna's death. SallyJones1998: You are such a crybaby second grader! Pearson and SallyJones1998 began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Little Karl in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Nathan: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of tornadoes you are, whimping like a loser. Nathan and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! SallyJones1998: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Nathan, SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby soldier!! Karl starts crying and sobbing and Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998 laugh at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Rei Rei: (changes to Scary Voice) NATHAN PEARSON!!! YOU AND SALLYJONES1998 GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Nathan's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Rei: Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998, how dare you make Karl Jr cry and make fun of him! Luna: I agree with Rei. Rei: You probably made Karl Jr cry. Luna: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Rei: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $40,000 because of what you did to make Little Karl cry! That does it! You are grounded until Rita's 15th birthday. And for that, Ka Chung was going to beat you up! Ka Chung, beat up Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998! Chung appears Ka Chung: Prepare for some bleeding! Chung beats up Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998, forming a dust cloud Pearson and SallyJones1998 start crying and sobbing Ka Chung: That's what you get for making fun of Karl Jr. to: Little Karl's bedroom was crying and sobbing. Mrs Hamburger and Mr Hamburger are comforting him Mrs Vons: It's okay, Karl Jr. Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998 are getting beaten up by Ka Chung. Little Karl: I know, Dad and Mom. Anna's death was the saddest moment. Mr Hamburger: It's okay, son. We are going to make you some yogurt pretzels and strawberry soda. Little Karl: Really, Dad? I will feel happy when you and Mom make me some yogurt pretzels and strawberry soda. Mr Hamburger: Also, Hans Jr will be inviting you for some dinner. Also, me and your mother love you, and you are our son. Little Karl: I love you, Dad. Mr Hamburger: I love you too, son. to: The kitchen of the Hamburger household; Little Hans and Little Karl had some dinner, with Little Karl having some yogurt pretzels and strawberry soda and Little Hans having some pretzels and root beer to: The bathroom of the Hamburger household; Little Karl brushes his teeth while Little Hans watches him Little Karl brushed his teeth, Little Hans notices him being tired Little Hans: Karl Jr, are you okay? Little Karl: Yes, Hans Jr. I'm okay, but I'm extremely tired and exhausted. Little Hans: I know, Karl Jr. Having some dinner sure made you feel extremely sleepy. Hamburger and Mr Hamburger carry Little Karl to his room Mrs Hamburger: Say goodnight, Karl Jr. Little Karl: Goodnight, Hans Jr. Little Hans: Goodnight to you too. back to: Little Karl's bedroom Mr Hamburger: (while tucking Little Karl in) Karl Jr, I know Nathan and SallyJones1998 are stupid for making fun of you. But you need to get to sleep. Little Karl: I know, Dad. But, i hate Nathan and SallyJones1998 so much. Mrs Hamburger: I know you do, Karl Jr. Mr Hamburger: (while walking to his and Mrs Hamburger's room) Goodnight, son. Hamburger also walks to her and Mr Hamburger's room Little Karl: Nathan Pearson and SallyJones1998, i hate you. Karl falls asleep end Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998